1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power controller for a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A controller for turning a computer on and off is usually disposed on a bezel of a computer chassis. When the chassis is placed under a desk, using the controller to turn the computer on and off can be inconvenient.